Upał, pingwiny i deser truskawkowy
by Allmath
Summary: Upał może doprowadzić każdego do szału. Nero stara się przetrwać gorący dzień i widok półnagiego Dante. Yaoi, DantexNero


Devil May Cry oraz postacie tam występujące nie są moją własnością. Należą do CAPCOM-u, cholera...

Ostrzeżenia: Yaoi (miłość męsko-męska), seks, czyli to co yaoistki lubią najbardziej

Opowiadanie dedykuję dla **Antiholly**, która dopingowała mnie w trakcie jego kończenia.

* * *

- Gorąco…

Powietrze w mieście już od kilku dni było ciężkie i gorące. Ludzie chodzili w coraz bardziej skąpych ubraniach, lub wcale nie wychodzili z domów, ciągle leżąc na kafelkach lub przed wiatrakami. Zwiększyło się zapotrzebowanie na wszelakiego rodzaju chłodne napoje i lody – wszystko, co kojarzyło się z zimnem.

W Devil May Cry mimo otworzonych na oścież wysokich okien i starego, kręcącego się ciągle wiatraka przy biurku, upalne powietrze ciągle krążyło wokół. A będąc półdemonem w dni jak ten, oznaczało istną katorgę. Owszem, demony lubią gorąco – ale połączenie ich genów z ludzkimi nie zawsze daje pożądane skutki.

Nero siedział na czerwonej kanapie, wachlując się jakimś magazynem motoryzacyjnym, który jako pierwszy znalazł się w zasięgu jego rąk. Ubrał się w podkoszulek i rybaczki, lecz na niewiele się to zdało. Sięgnął po przyszykowaną wcześniej szklankę z chłodną wodą, upijając z niej łyk. Wypluł wszystko z powrotem do kubka, czując jak ciecz zrobiła się już całkiem ciepła.

- Dlaczego musi być tak diabelnie gorąco?

Słysząc za sobą kroki, odchylił głowę do tyłu. Westchnął cicho, widząc Dante, który nie przebierał w środkach i był tylko w czarnych bokserkach. Wcześniej próbował chodzić całkowicie nago, lecz zaczerwieniony Nero szybko wybił mu to z głowy. Nie będzie szwędał się po agencji świecąc dookoła gołym tyłkiem… Młody łowca miał już wystarczająco podniesioną temperaturę. Nawet teraz, jak patrzył na nagi tors białowłosego, nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego rumieńca.

Mieszkał w Devil May Cry już dziewięć miesięcy. W trzecim jego zainteresowanie Dante podążało w dziwnych kierunkach, w czwartym zaczął miewać nieocenzurowane sny z łowcą w roli głównej. W piątym pogodził się z tym, że najwyraźniej jest zadurzony po uszy w tym chodzącym seksie (jak czasem nazywał go w myślach). Oczywiście, ukrywał się z tym przed niebieskookim – niby co innego miałby zrobić? Jakoś mało prawdopodobne wydawało mu się to, że największy kobieciarz jakiego znał, miałby zainteresować się facetem. Do tego facetem, który jest twoim partnerem zawodowym, przyjacielem i nie chce atrakcji tylko na jedną noc.

Westchnął głośno, odrywając wzrok o kropli potu na szyi Dante, które rzeźbiły zakręcone ścieżki na jego skórze. Patrzył w szklankę z wodą, starając się przywołać jak najbardziej nieerotyczne myśli. Pingwiny mają czarne marynarki, idą gęsiego po lodowcu, który jest zimny jak cholera.

We włosach poczuł ciepłą dłoń, która zaczęła robić istny bajzel na jego głowie. Zaczerwienił się, zawsze uwielbiając dotyk tych palców… STOP! Pingwiny, pingwiny…

-Nad czym tak intensywnie myślisz, dzieciaku?

Nero nierozważnie odchylił głowę do tyłu, napotykając rozbawiony wzrok rozmówcy. Jeden diabeł wie, jak bardzo uwielbiał ten głos… Przerwa! Na lodowcu rozpętała się wichura, niosąc ze sobą sople lodu – pingwiny zaczęły marznąć.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - warknął oburzony, rozpoczynając jedną z ich codziennych sprzeczek. Cóż, może w takich momentach wyglądali jak kłócące się dzieciaki, ale oboje dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Każdy spór był okazją do dobrej zabawy, lub małego sparringu.

Dante zaśmiał się, dając mu pstryczek w czoło i siadając obok niego na kanapie. Białowłosy sięgnął po szklankę, upijając z niej łyk wody i tak samo jak drugi półdemon, szybko pozbył się jej ze swoich ust. Nero odwrócił wzrok, starając się nie myśleć o żadnych formach bezpośredniego pocałunku. Pingwiny dalej idą w rządku, lekko kiwając się na boki.

Młody łowca przeniósł wzrok na coś, czego wcześniej nie zauważył. Sparda trzymał w prawej ręce truskawkowy deser lodowy, posypany wiórkami czekoladowymi i miętowymi. Nero wiedział, że to ulubiona słodka rzecz Dante, której raczej nie odda bez walki. W normalnej sytuacji nawet by nie próbował… ale przez ten cholerny upał…

Błyskawicznym ruchem porwał łyżkę z porcją zimnego deseru. Z zadowoleniem na twarzy wpakował ją sobie do ust, przymykając oczy, kiedy poczuł orzeźwiający chłód spływający mu do gardła. Podniósł powieki, patrząc w stronę zaskoczonego szybkimi wydarzeniami niebieskookiego. Widząc w tym swoją szansę, ponownie zaatakował szklane naczynie.

Obiekt jego szarży wzleciał w górę w ostatnim momencie. Warknął w proteście, starając się złapać za nadgarstek ręki, która trzymała lody truskawkowe. Dante odsunął dłoń jeszcze dalej, starając się odepchnąć go swoim lewym barkiem. Niczym zaborcze dziecko, zawołał:

- To moje!

- Nie bądź egoistą, podziel się! Jest gorąco!

- Nie! Jeszcze zeżresz wszystko, a to ostatnie lody, jakie były w lodówce!

Nero przeklął głośno, czyniąc desperacki pół-wyskok w stronę naczynia. Dante odchylił się, przez co chłopak stracił równowagę i nie mając się czego złapać, z rozpędu pociągnął swoim demonicznym ramieniem za rękę, która trzymała lody. Efektem zaskoczenia, bądź jego diabelskiej siły, zaraz za nim na ziemi wylądował Sparda. A dokładniej – na Nero. Chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, kiedy twarz niebieskookiego znalazła się parę centymetrów od jego własnej. Wzrok Dante utkwiony był w jasnych tęczówkach młodego łowcy, prześwietlając go niemal na wylot.

Zapomniany deser lodowy postanowił o sobie przypomnieć. Naczynie znajdowało się gdzieś w okolicach szyi Nero, a roztopiony lekko lód zaczął wypływać prosto na skórę łowcy. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, czując dreszcz zimna. Dante przeniósł wzrok na swoją największą miłość zaraz po pizzy i w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. Zniżył głowę, przysuwając usta do ucha półdemona.

- Stałeś się moim deserem, młody…

Nero zamarł, czując dreszcz przebiegający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i ciepło, nagle kumulujące się w… dolnych partiach jego ciała. Pingwiny, pingwiny… Nie przejmuj się tym, że ma taki seksowny głos, że szepcze ci do ucha i…

Pingwiny zdechły.

Dante zaczął zlizywać truskawkowy krem z szyi chłopaka, od czasu do czasu kąsając lekko skórę i kreśląc językiem wymyślne wzory. Nero westchnął cicho, odrzucając na jakieś kilkadziesiąt kilometrów zdrowy rozsądek, wplatając palce w jasne włosy łowcy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że to nie jest jeden z jego kolejnych snów…

Usta przesunęły się po linii szczęki, zmierzając w stronę określonego celu. Ciepły język delikatnie przejechał po zaciśniętych wargach Nero, który instynktownie je uchylił, pozwalając na inspekcję. Namiętny taniec walki o dominację spowodował, że chłopak poczuł napad gorąca – przy obecnej temperaturze nie wierzył, że jest to w ogóle możliwe. Jęknął głośno, czując jak kolano Dante ociera się o dość wrażliwą strefę jego ciała. Starał się powstrzymać niekontrolowany ruch bioder. Sparda wykorzystał tę chwilę słabości, wygrywając toczącą się bitwę. Badał wnętrze ust Nero, smakując podniebienie chłopaka i masując jego język swoim własnym.

Dłonie młodego półdemona błądziły po barkach i plecach Dante, kreśląc nieznane wzory samymi opuszkami palców, lub lekko drapiąc pazurami, zostawiając za sobą zaczerwienione ścieżki. W odpowiedzi otrzymywał ciche wyzywające warknięcie i mocniejszy nacisk na swoje coraz bardziej niewygodne spodnie. Ręka Spardy zaczęła masować brzuch chłopaka, wywołując ciche mruknięcia i delikatny ruch bioder.

Dante odsunął się, oddychając szybciej niż po najcięższym pojedynku, jaki kiedykolwiek stoczył. Nero spojrzał prosto w niebieskie tęczówki, teraz zamglone pożądaniem i niecierpliwością, którą sam odczuwał. Uniósł biodra, ocierając się sugestywnie o starszego łowcę. Pomruk zadowolenia przerwało ciche przekleństwo, kiedy ich erekcje się zetknęły. Rozsądek szlag trafił.

Białowłosy niemal rozrywając materiał, ściągnął podkoszulek Nero, eksponując jego klatkę piersiową dla swoich oczu. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie w stronę kochanka, obejmując rękami plecy półdemona i podnosząc ich obu po pozycji siedzącej. Dante miał doskonały widok na tors chłopaka, który obecnie na przemian lizał i gryzł jego ucho, dłońmi błądząc po linii bokserek. Sparda zaatakował jedną z brodawek białowłosego, bawiąc się nią przez jakiś czas, by za chwilę przenieść zainteresowanie na kość obojczykową.

Nero syknął, czując jak ostre zęby przegryzają mu skórę na ramieniu. Dante dokładnie wylizał krew z szybko gojącej się rany, mówiąc zaborczo i stanowczo:

- Mój.

Chłopak wciągnął powietrze, zamierając na chwilę. Nie, chyba się nie przesłyszał, w szczególności patrząc prosto w szczere, pełne ciepła i uczucia tęczówki. Serce zaczęło bić w niezwykle szybkim rytmie, będąc niemal słyszalne dla uszu Dante. Łowca uśmiechnął się lekko, ponownie łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.

Z początku czuły i spokojny, jednak coraz szybciej zmieniający się na pełen namiętności i dzikiego pożądania. Nero wsunął lekko palce za gumkę bokserek Dante, drażniąco dotykając opuszkami okolic miejsca, które bardziej wymagało uwagi. Nie zdążył zrobić nic konkretnego, kiedy poczuł ciepła dłoń zaciska się wokół jego członka, wysyłając fale przyjemności w okolice brzucha. Poruszył biodrami, prosząc niemo o więcej.

W następnej chwili leżał na plecach, pozbawiony reszty ubrań, patrząc jak w błyskawicznym tempie Dante ściąga swoje bokserki. Zarumienił się mimowolnie, widząc że Sparda nigdy nie kłamał co do swoich… hm, rozmiarów.

Białowłosy pochylił się nad jego brzuchem, rozsuwając kolana Nero. Chłopak sapnął, czując jak jego męskość zostaje pochłonięta przez usta kochanka. Wygiął plecy w łuk, nie mogąc poruszyć biodrami, których ruch powstrzymywały dłonie łowcy. Dante sam ustalał tempo swoich poczynań, kreśląc językiem wzory na erekcji chłopaka, lub ssąc jej czubek. Nero przejechał pazurami po podłodze, zostawiając w drewnie pięć głębokich bruzd. Czuł, że jest coraz bliżej, że zaraz nie wytrzyma…

Mężczyzna widząc zmianę, odsunął się, wyciągając (do diabła – skąd?) tubkę żelu nawilżającego. Chłopak uważnie obserwował, jak łowca wyciska substancję na swoje palce. Nero przyciągnął go do siebie, szepcząc cicho:

- Nie myśl sobie, że to ty zawsze będziesz na górze…

- Cokolwiek powiesz, młody - zaśmiał się Dante, ponownie łącząc ich usta w pocałunku, ucinając zbędną dyskusję. Chłopak poczuł, jak jeden z palców naciera na jego wejście, wywołując u niego uczucie dyskomfortu. Starszy łowca, chcąc odwrócić uwagę kochanka, zaczął powolnymi ruchami dłoni masować męskość białowłosego. Nero rozluźnił się, obejmując Dante za szyję, pogłębiając spokojny taniec ich języków.

Sparda dodał drugi palec, rozciągając delikatnie chłopaka. Młodszy półdemon zaczął poruszać biodrami, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że ma dość gry wstępnej. Przerwał ich pocałunek, odchylając głowę do tyłu, kiedy poczuł, że Dante znalazł jego prostatę. Jęknął głośno, dając upust nagłemu uczuciu przyjemności.

- D-Dante… Ja zaraz… - wyjąkał. Złapał gwałtownie powietrze, czując jak półdemon zatrzymał się w połowie swoich poczynań. Z niezrozumieniem spojrzał mu w oczy. – Co-?

- Nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia, młody? – uśmiech na twarzy Dantego niemal prosił Nero, by uderzył mężczyznę w twarz. Starał się zmierzyć go morderczym spojrzeniem, nie dając się nabrać na żaden z trików białowłosego. W życiu tego nie powie. Warknął, kierując swoje dłonie w stronę naglącej erekcji, chcąc samodzielnie doprowadzić się do końca. Szybko znalazł się w beznadziejnej pozycji, kiedy Dante jedną ręką przytrzymał mu dłonie nad głową. Mężczyzna podrażnił palcami prostatę chłopaka, który z trudem trzymał swój głos w ryzach. Był blisko, a białowłosy wykorzystał to dla swoich interesów.

- Dobra! – krzyknął, kiedy Sparda ponownie zaczął torturować jego szyję. – K-Kocham cię. Wystarczy? Usłyszałeś co chciałeś, więc teraz się pospiesz – dodał, przesuwając dłońmi po plecach kochanka i przyciągając go do siebie. – I nie nazywaj mnie tak, draniu.

Dante tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, przybliżając ich biodra i ocierając się sugestywnie.

- Ale wyglądasz tak uroczo, kiedy się złościsz.

Nero otworzył usta, w celu powiedzenia całej serii przekleństw, jaka teraz nasuwała mu się na myśl. Jednak przestał oddychać, kiedy poczuł jak męskość łowcy powoli toruje sobie w nim drogę. Z bólu nieświadomie wbił paznokcie w plecy białowłosego. Jego demoniczne ramię zostawiło za sobą stróżki krwi, na co Dante nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, bo rany zaraz się zasklepiały. Białowłosy zatrzymał się, dając chłopakowi czas na przyzwyczajenie się do uczucia. Sam Sparda dawał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie się, pilnując by jego demoniczna strona nie wzięła nad nim panowania podczas nagłej przyjemności, jaką dawało mu ciepło chłopaka. Pochylił się, całując rozchylone wargi kochanka, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę od bólu.

Po chwili Nero poruszył się, dając niemy znak, że może kontynuować. Dante zaczął powoli wysuwać i wsuwać się w ciało białowłosego, wywołując u niego ciche westchnięcia i jęki. Zwiększył tempo, natrafiając na prostatę chłopaka niemal powodując, że ten wykrzyknął jego imię.

Nero odchylił głowę do tyłu, kiedy jedna z rąk Dantego objęła jego męskość, przesuwając się po niej w rytm uderzeń. Zaczął poruszać biodrami, dopasowując się do tempa, jakie narzucił kochanek.

- Dante, do d-diabła! Nie jestem zrobiony ze szkła…

Mężczyzna tylko warknął w odpowiedzi, wbijając zęby w ramię chłopaka, przyspieszając swoje ruchy. Nero w odpowiedzi ponownie zaczął paznokciami rysować krwawe ścieżki na plecach kochanka. Uświadomił sobie, że cały czas powtarza imię łowcy, jakby od tego zależało całe jego życie. Znalazł się dość blisko utraty kontroli i uwolnienia swojego demona – był pewien, że jego oczy w tej chwili były krwistoczerwone. Dante cały czas uderzał w punkt, który powodował, że co chwila widział gwiazdy.

- J-Ja za chwilę… - wysapał, przysuwając twarz do szyi Spardy. Czując zbliżający się koniec, uciszył cisnący mu się na usta krzyk, wbijając się zębami w ramię białowłosego. Dante, czując jak otaczające go mięśnie zaciskają się spazmatycznie, zacisnął zęby, dochodząc zaraz po Nero.

Leżeli przez kilka chwil w ciszy, uspokajając swoje oddechy. Starszy łowca bawił się białymi włosami chłopaka, okręcając je wokół palca. Nero spojrzał na zakrwawione paznokcie swojej demonicznej ręki, odzywając się trochę zachrypniętym głosem:

- Um, przepraszam za to.

Dante tylko wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając palcami po ugryzieniu, jakie zostawił mu niebieskooki.

- Nie przejmuj się tym. Dla demonów to jak część dobrego seksu – uśmiechnął się na widok lekkiego rumieńca na twarzy półdemona. Przesunął lekko nosem po linii szczęki kochanka, wywołując tym ciche westchnięcie u swojego obiektu zainteresowania. – Wiesz, że teraz będziesz musiał znosić moje zachcianki dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę? A jeśli spróbujesz uciec, znajdę cię, zawlokę do Devil May Cry i zamknę cię tutaj do końca życia.

Nero tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Zamierzał wstać, kiedy poczuł oplatające go od tyłu ramiona.

- Kocham cię, _Nero_.

Sposób, w jaki Sparda wypowiedział jego imię spowodował, że jego serce zaczęło bić znacznie szybciej. Odwrócił głowę, lekko całując swojego partnera.

- To samo tutaj, draniu.

* * *

Do następnego!


End file.
